


Ruinous

by Okikage



Series: Soul Crest Gem AU [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst, Horny Pining, M/M, Martial Arts, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: After hanging out for a bit with him, Daisuke masturbates while thinking about Ken.(Also, it's Weird Masturbation because Daisuke has a big gem on his chest containing his soul with the crest of miracles on it)
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Soul Crest Gem AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776517
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Digimon Crest Gems AU





	Ruinous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/gifts).



> Happy Bedtime Story

“Teach me some judo moves!” Daisuke flipped up from his spot next to Ken, who barely reacted, continuing to take small, methodical bites out of the bento Daisuke had made for him.

“You got this excited about my match?”

“Of course! You’re amazing, Ken! The way you, BAM! Pow!” Daisuke punctuated his sound effects with punches and kicks all around him. “It’s amazing!”

“I’m not even that  _ good _ , Daisuke.” Ken set his chopsticks down on top of the bento.

His fingers were so long, elegant, they moved with grace and purpose as he flicked some hair out of his face. Daisuke watched Ken’s face contort into a microscopic flinch, and Daisuke instinctively looked down to the strip of white wrapped around Ken’s neck. He could see the bulge where Ken’s crest came out of the back, if he could just run his hand over it, he’d know what Ken looking like he was in pain, upset,  _ meant _ .

“You’re way better than  _ me _ . C’mon, teach me something!”

Ken sighed, but his soft, thin lips crooked up. “Ugh, fine, I’ll show you some basic throws.”

Ken beckoned Daisuke, his gi tantalizingly open, shifting to show him more of Ken’s chest, his skin so milky. Daisuke’s gem started heating up a bit and he skittered to stand in front of Ken on the grassy lawn. Ken put a finger to his lips, crossed his arms over his chest and hid himself from Daisuke’s wandering eyes. At least he could watch, wait for the possibility of Ken to slip the tip of his finger in his mouth.

“You aren’t wearing a gi, so we’re a bit limited on hold points.” Ken took a step forward into Daisuke’s space, popping his hand off his mouth and around the back of Daisuke’s neck. He gulped.

“Uh, won’t this be kind of weird when we switch around?”

Ken flicked his gaze down to the hole in Daisuke’s shirt. “Actually, you should probably. Cover it.”

“It’s cool! You can touch mine.”

Ken’s face looked so nice dusted with red on his high cheeks. “I don’t want to invade your privacy.”

“You wouldn’t be!”

Ken let Daisuke’s neck go, removing the warmth and feeling. Daisuke almost stopped him as he stepped away.

“I can teach you an easy leg pull, that should keep away from - it.”

“I really don’t mind! I like -“

“I mind!” Ken shrank into himself, eyes closing and chin drooping down and to the side. He clenched his jaw. “It’s just so. Invasive.”

Daisuke let it drop. If it were up to him, Ken could  _ invade _ him whenever he wanted. Ken could run his hands all over Daisuke’s chest, glom onto him like they used to when they were younger, Daisuke could shred that stupid choker keeping him from seeing and touching and putting his mouth on Ken’s crest, feel the smooth edges of his kindness with his tongue -

Okay, maybe not touching was a good idea. Ken would see. Ken would. Know.

“Okay! How do you do the leg thing?”

Ken grasped the back of his neck again, pressed him down. He felt the power in Ken’s grip, all that strength coiled and hidden away, he wanted to see it more often, feel it and then Ken stepped into him and flipped his leg up, sending him crashing into the grass.

“It’s like that.”

Daisuke hissed as his tailbone ached, rubbing his back. “No fair! You didn’t tell me anything!”

“Sorry.” Ken ducked his head, hiding behind his shimmering, shiny long bangs. Daisuke’s hand twitched, ached to run through them. “I’m not a very good teacher.”

“Show me what you did again!” Daisuke jumped back up.

Only to hit the floor again. He yelped, even though the grass was soft and squishy, taking much of the force off his fall.

“Sorry! Are you okay?” Ken held out his hand, and Daisuke took it, running his thumb on the smooth back of Ken’s hand.

“I’m fine! Can I - try?” Daisuke hovered his hand over Ken’s neck. Just because it was covered didn’t mean he could just get in there.

“Yes, that’s why I - wear the cover. Can’t feel much through it.” Ken swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down hypnotically. “It feels tight sometimes, though.”

Ken led Daisuke’s hand to his neck, pushed his own weight unbalanced.

“You see, it’s about gaining control of your opponent, letting their weight work for you. Wrap your other hand around my thigh.”

He was so close. Ken was right there, just a few inches and Daisuke would be buried in his hair, Ken guided him to wrap around his thigh, Daisuke could feel his gem pulse at the position, somehow managing to fold around Ken even with the five inches he had on Daisuke.

“Now pull back and knock me off my feet.”

Daisuke obeyed, followed him to the grass as he sprawled on top, his knee on top of Ken’s hip joint. Ken’s arms grabbed to either side of his crest, buried into the fabric and exacerbating the frayed ends of his shirt. He was so close, could touch, the space between them lit up with Daisuke’s warm yellow glow, stronger even than the sun, no longer drowned out by its rays.

“That was good. Want to try doing it faster?”

Oh yes, Daisuke could go faster. Faster and faster, pound Ken into the ground -

Daisuke whipped away from Ken, pierced by a lightning bolt of fear.

“Daisuke?”

“I think - that’s enough judo for me.”

“Are you okay? You aren’t hurt, are you?” The distress in Ken’s voice made Daisuke gulp.

“Yeah, I’m fine! Just - yeah.”

Ken lifted himself with his arms, his gi almost coming out of his belt, and Daisuke got a good eyeful of his visible ribs. Ken was so ridiculously skinny, Daisuke would be able to feel every bone within if he ran his hands over Ken’s sides, up to his prominent collar bones, dripping with sweat.

“Are you sure? You seem kind of...”

“Totally! Thanks for showing me that, we can practice more later! Just worn out.”

Ken frowned, teeth worrying at his bottom lip, Daisuke could be the one nibbling them.

“...Okay.”

They finished the bentos Daisuke had made for them, for Ken, said their goodbyes. Daisuke waved to Ken the whole time he beeped through the gates, ascended the stairs to the platform. He waved to the train as it zoomed away from the station. There was nothing else to do but go home.

When he got home, Daisuke slammed his door shut, clicking the lock into place and hearing a vague shout from Jun not to  _ do _ that.

Whatever. He collapsed onto the top of his sheets, rolled onto his back.

Ken had been so  _ close _ . Just a few more inches to the right, Ken’s hand would have been splayed over Daisuke’s crest, filling him with pleasure. He could flood Ken with his feelings, watch as his eyes darkened, bright blue dipping into the gorgeous deep violet they sometimes got when Ken was all focused on one thing. 

Daisuke’s own hand slapped over his gem. It wasn't the same, but it was good enough for now. Ken’s fingers were so much narrower than his, clumsily tracing the edge of his gem where skin met jewel, the sparks traveling across him. Ken would be slow, hesitant as he took in Daisuke’s thoughts, Daisuke’s breath sped up as he stroked across the surface, perpendicular to the triangle and lines of his crest. The raised parts were ever so slightly warmer than the rest of it.

Ken would press his lips to the surface, suck on him tenderly. Daisuke could reach around and under whatever covering he’d slapped on his neck that day, and then Daisuke could hear too. He could hear Ken’s soul reaching out to him, he could dive into Ken’s mind and lose himself in the deep sea inside of him.

Ken was so  _ complicated _ . Daisuke wanted to know every corner, intimately. Wanted Ken on top and underneath and subsumed inside of him. He moved one hand off his crest, from the pulsing increasing heat, down to his groin.

He was completely hard. This was fucked up, wasn’t it? Daisuke couldn’t care, as he reached into his underwear.

He squeezed himself, too-blunt fingers he wished were willowy, pumped up and down with a fast rhythm. Wondered how fast Ken would go.

His crest was starting to burn, but he kept one hand on it. He was a light show, wanted to shine it all into Ken. Ken’s mouth could wrap around his gem, barely able to get all around the edges, swallow the warmth and light.

Daisuke tried to cup around his gem, it just wasn’t the same. Instead of a hot mouth, matching his gem, there was just his palm, his fingers frantically rubbing as he crested.

His hand squeezed his erection, blowing his load inside his boxers, covering everything. Daisuke hissed as he pulled the hand out of his pants, sticky strings in between his spread fingers. He wiped away some of it with a spare tissue and collected some new boxers, sneaking into the bathroom to take a shower and change, stuffing the ruined boxers into the bottom of the washer, covering them with more clothes from the hamper, started the cycle up.

It wouldn’t do for his parents or, god forbid,  _ Jun _ to find that.

Once he’d settled back into his bed, under the covers this time, Daisuke let the shame crash over him.

Ken was his best friend. They had something special. When they touched each other’s crests before, it had been. Beautiful. Profound. Something indescribable deep in his soul trying to beam out through them.

He shouldn’t be masturbating while thinking about it. He couldn’t help it. Ken was going to see it if they kept touching, he would see what Daisuke really wanted to do while he was settled in the crook of Daisuke’s neck, reverently holding his chest.

Daisuke wasn’t sure if Ken being so disgusted he never touched him again or - letting Daisuke do it would be worse.


End file.
